utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
DEATH Hime
|dcORWQmcTyE}} DEATH Hime (DEATH姫) is an who mainly covers songs of the VOCALOID, metal, hard rock or screamo genre. As her name implies she is highly capable of performing growls, making her a "yami no " (闇の両声類, lit. ryouseirui of darkness), a term used for females who are capable of doing rough vocals such as grunts, growls or screamo. She is less known for her vocals. However her vocals can sound clean and mature too as demonstrated in some of her covers, such as her piano cover of "Lily" or her duet of "magnet" with ryomuyou. She sometimes labels these covers with "not DEATH Hime style" (DEATH姫じゃない方, DEATH hime ja nai kata). But she covers songs without at least including some rough vocals more seldomly. Her first cover was in August 2009 of "「S」" and her most popular cover is of "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" with 41K views as of October 2013. It was also her breakthrough cover and the first to hit 10K views.DEATH Hime's article on the Nico Nico Douga@Utaite Matome In the unit DEATHACHE (デスエイク) with Ache, she has provided the vocals for an original song, "Mourning Fall" . She has also provided the shout vocals in Yu(kari)'s original song "AR" . DEATH Hime is also well known as the vocalist of the self-called "melancholic popular song"Diekyosaku's Nico Nico Pedia article band Daikyousaku (大凶作), romanized Diekyosaku. They released an album, Murahachibu and often do lives together, including Vortex of Chaos, NicoNico Music Master, the Tearsoftoday tours in 2012 and 2013 and more.Diekyosaku's website's schedule tab DEATH Hime has among others also participated in the Nico Nico Douga Music Master I and II. She also participated in a Death voice contest by DAM★. Her hair is dyed white/platin blonde with pink hair tips. Her icons on Nico Nico Douga, her blog etc. often feature a girl with black bob styled hair and a puffy face as well as a red beret. She also owns a mask of the afore mentioned character, as seen in Diekyosaku's "Ochame Kinou" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.08.07) # "Despair" (2009.08.09) # "Final Reason" (2009.08.17) # "My Fxxkin Desire For You" (2009.08.28) # "delete...,enter_" (2009.09.21) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2009.09.24) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2009.09.25) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2009.10.30) # "Palette" (2009.11.22) # "Powerless" (2009.12.27) # "+BE MY SACRIFICE+" (2009.12.29) # "Psychokinesis" (2009.12.31) # "Psychopath" (2010.01.05) # "ALONE" (2010.01.25) # "Sleepwalk" (2010.02.03) # "Blue" (2010.02.05) # "7/8" (2010.02.24) # "Seimeitsuki Dutch Wife" (Life with a Sex Doll) (2010.03.09) # "Lost Story" feat. DEATH Hime and ryomuyou (2010.04.04) # "Gaichuu" (Parasite) (2010.04.29) # "DIARRHEA" feat. DEATH Hime and Vin (2010.05.02) # "Psychedelic Mushrooms" (2010.05.22) # "Hiyoko Metal" (Juvenile Metal) (2010.05.25) # "falldown" (2010.06.01) # "NEMESIS" (2010.06.13) # "I am a super man." (2010.07.03) # "Lily" (2010.07.12) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.06) # "Lily" -Kyohei piano ver.- (2010.08.07) # "「S」" -retake- (2010.08.07) # "Hannya Shingyou Hard Core" (Heart Sutra Hard Core) (2010.09.08) # "Hannya Shingyou Metal Core" (Heart Sutra Metal Core) (2010.09.26) # "cry" (2010.10.07) # "sweet So sweet" (2010.10.23) # "You and beautiful world" (2010.10.23) # "Nemurenu Mori no Bijo no Jijo" (Maid of a Sleeping Beauty) feat. DEATH Hime and Arikado (2010.11.01) # "COIN" (2010.11.07) # "Seishin Equalizer" (Soul Equalizer) (2010.12.01) # "magnet" feat. DEATH Hime and ryomuyou (2010.12.06) # "Kakusashakai" (Disparate Society) feat. DEATH Hime, horizon, ytmn, Vin, Panappuo and Inu Rock (2010.12.07) # "Nothing Left For Me" feat. DEATH Hime and ytmn (2010.12.13) # "Breaker of Mountains" (Ulrich Firelord song) (2010.12.28) # "Leia" (2011.01.17) # "My Fxxkin Desire For You." feat. DEATH Hime and horizon (2011.02.06) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.02.08) # "Ikiryou" (Vengeful Spirit) (2011.02.22) # "AC" -Hard arrange- (2011.03.20) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2011.03.27) # "Between The Black And White" (2011.04.06) # "Saisei" (Replay) (2011.04.11) # "Shoushuuriki" (Strength Deodorant) (2011.04.29) # "Mourning Fall" (Original with ache) (2011.05.14) # "Naraku no Uta" (The Song of Hell) (2011.05.18) # "Tonari no Shiba" (The Nearby Lawn) feat. DEATH Hime and ryomuyou (2011.06.08) # "Kururu=raia" (2011.06.18) # "A.E.V.P (Anti Emoi VOCALOIDP)" (2011.07.24) # "Gensou Shoujo to Douwa no Mori" (An Illusion Girl and a Fairytale Forest) (2011.08.30) # "Enemy Within" (Arch Enemy song) -Band ver.- (2011.09.04) # "Corona" (2011.10.01) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -Diekyosaku ver.- (2011.10.02) # "Final Reason" (2011.10.09) # "Skull Fuck" (2011.10.29) # "Kami no Kotoba" (God's Words) (2011.11.10) # "behind me" (2011.12.01) # "Mimir no Hana" (Mimir's Flower) (2011.12.24) # "Ave・Maria" (2011.12.24) # "This・Is・Love Song" (2012.01.19) # "Rise & Fall" (The Agonist song) -Band ver.- feat. DEATH Hime and Panappuo (2012.01.21) # "Aspirin" (2012.02.15) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) feat. DEATH Hime and Yonakiyasya (2012.02.16) # "Hakobune" (Ark) (2012.02.22) # "Kimi no Tonari de" (Next to You) (2012.03.11) # "Allegra" (2012.05.28) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and the Girl) (2012.06.02) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (An Idiot Admires The Anomaly) (2012.07.15) # "Monkey Dance no Sennou Jutsu" (Monkey Dance Brainwash Technique) feat. DEATH Hime and Rabipo (2012.07.25) # "Reon" (2012.08.08) # "Shusendo" (2012.08.24) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2012.09.06) # "AR" (Original with Yu(kari)) feat. and DEATH Hime (shouts) (2012.12.31) # "scythe weasel" (2013.01.14) # "Dead Line Circus" feat. DEATH Hime, FB777, Gero, halyosy, that, Kusaka Akira, Shinshakaijin, Taiyakiya, Narita, Funi (Imouto), Yuge, Yuudai, Matsushita and Mii (2013.04.28) # "Body & Soul" feat. DEATH Hime and Muta (2013.12.13) # "Steady" feat. DEATH Hime and Muta (2014.01.20) # "Yugudo no Haguruma" (2014.01.27) }} Discography |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nigibi Jidai |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Unei no Inu |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = RAYGUY |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery |Death hime muta body and soul 40620948.png|DEATH Hime (right) and Muta as seen in their cover of "Body & Soul" |deathhime deadline circus.png|DEATH hime as seen in her collab cover of "Deadline Circus" Illust. by Riri (りり) |deathhime twitter band.png|DEATH Hime as seen on Twitter |deathhime.png|DEATH Hime as seen in a live |deathhime website.png|DEATH Hime as seen on Diekyosaku's website profile |DEATH Hime icon.png|DEATH Hime's Nico Nico Douga icon |diekyousaku.png|Diekyosaku as seen on DEATH Hime's Twitter background |diekyousaku website.png|Diekyosaku as seen on their website }} Trivia External Links * Blog * mixi * Twitter * Diekyosaku website * Diekyosaku Myspace (deleted) Category:Inactive Singers